In a known CRT-type image reproducing apparatus of this type the blower provided for ventilating the housing is driven by a split-pole motor supplied by the ac power line. Such a split-pole motor generates a relatively strong stray magnetic field which can affect the beam deflection of the picture tube, so that the image distortions arise. Such distortions occur especially when the image reproduction frequency of the picture tube coincides with the nominal line frequency and the power line frequency fluctuates, as can be the case in island power lines or private lines. That is, the image reproduction frequency is generated by the repetition frequency of the image synchronizing pulses contained in the image synchronizing signal and is very precisely constant, since the image synchronizing signal is for example generated by a crystal-controlled pulse generator, so that frequency and phase deviations between the image synchronizing signal and the line voltage occur. These deviations lead to a shaking of the image. Screening off the magnetic field of a split-pole motor would be possible only with a disproportionately large and complex structure. Replacing the split-pole motor with an ac motor of a different design cannot eliminate the above-mentioned disadvantages, and even further increases the construction complexity. Replacing the split-pole motor by a dc commutator motor is likewise out of the question, since the latter generates strong electromagnetic interference fields.